From Oxford, With Love by melonscraps
by Digital Get Down Contest
Summary: Bella and Edward have never met, but their existence has always been known to one another. One Skype conversation gone right brings them together in the best way possible. Rated M for lemons and cursing. AU/AH BxE


**Title:** From Oxford, With Love

**Word Count:** 3478

**Rated:** M

**Summary:** Bella and Edward have never met, but their existence has always been known to one another. One Skype conversation gone right brings them together in the best way possible. Rated M for lemons and cursing. AU/AH BxE

* * *

BPOV

College is great, but it gets lonely. Living practically across the country from my family and all of my friends is too much to deal with sometimes. I thought going to Northwestern would give me some freedom, but I didn't expect to miss everyone so much.

I had recently discovered Skype, and my best friend and I use it frequently. We are both so busy, but we always make time once a week for each other. I look forward to it, and it usually consumes hours of my time. I wouldn't change a thing about it though.

Alice lives in Seattle and is studying photography at The Art Institute of Seattle. She is the best. We have been inseparable since I moved to Forks my junior year of high school. That was until I left to go to college—what a stupid decision. I could have just gone to the University of Washington and been happy. But what is done, is done.

It's Saturday, and Alice is due to log onto Skype any minute. I sit at my computer, impatiently waiting while tapping my feet. I can't wait to talk to her this week!

Suddenly the familiar tune of an incoming Skype calls rings in my ears. I quickly click the answer with video button and squeal as Alice's face comes into view.

"Hey, Ali!" I bounced in my seat from the excitement—I could hardly contain myself.

"Bells, Oh my God! I have so much to tell you! I met a man, and he is so amazing. His name is Jasper, and I met him at Starbucks. He is a gorgeous blonde, has an adorable Texan accent, and oh my god, he kissed me Bella—like really kissed me. My toes curled and everything. He wanted to take me out tonight, but I wanted to talk to you, so we are having brunch tomorrow…"

Alice spewed her news so quickly that I could barely understand her. I don't think she took a single breath the entire time. I could see the joy in her features, she basically oozed with happiness. I didn't want to kill her buzz, so I kept my thoughts of loneliness to myself. I was just happy to talk to her.

I listen to her go on and on, hanging on her every word. I am really happy for her. I hmm'd and ahh'd at all the right times; I ask questions as she allows me since she's still rambling on a million miles a minute. I do love her though. Her exuberance always astounds me.

"Bells, what is going on with you? Wait, Edward just logged on, let me bring him in…" and she keeps talking as I listen to her typing and clicking away.

Next thing I know, Edward is saying hello and the video is gone. _I really wish you could video chat with more than one person_. I have never actually met Edward, as he is four years older than Alice and always gone. He is in England studying to be a doctor at Oxford. I have one of the pictures of him that Alice gave me three years ago; I still have a crush on him.

"Brother, dear, this is Bella, you know about her. She's in Chicago, at Northwestern, studying fine art."

"Umm, yeah. Hi, Bella, I have heard so much about you in the last three years. Alice won't stop talking about you, so you must be a great friend. Thanks for taking care of my little sister."

"Are you always so 'proper' Edward?" I actually use air quotes when asking him that. "I have heard a lot about you too…" I couldn't think of what to add to that. What would I say, I love you? Please marry me? You make me hot, please come fuck me? _Yeah, I don't think so._

"Edweirdo, shut the fuck up and be nice to Bella because she means the world to me." Alice immediately put in her two cents. I could tell his generic comment annoyed her.

"Jesus, Alice, calm down." I could hear the jovial tone he's using and it's thrilling to actually hear them teasing back and forth.

Alice and Edward continue with the bantering and all I can do is chuckle quietly to myself. Apparently, it isn't as quiet as I thought. Edward is harassing Alice about Jasper and stops mid-sentence to talk to me.

"Bella, may I ask why this is so funny to you?"

Christ on a cracker, his voice makes my girlie bits tingle.

"It's not funny, funny, it's just…cute. I haven't been able to see you two in action before. I am an only child so this is all new to me."

"Ignore her, Edward. She is just being shy because she has had a crush on you for three years," Alice blurts out my secret and I am horror-struck.

"ALICE! What the fuck? You're on my shit list, traitor!" _I can't believe she said that._

I hear Edward gasp.

"Bella? Edward? My job here is done. Talk to you later." Alice disconnects the call and I am still shocked.

EPOV

Alice has been telling me about Bella for the last three years and I have been dying to meet this girl ever since. I am thrilled that Alice invited me to their conversation. Bella has always been a wonderful friend to Alice, and I was glad to have the chance to finally meet her.

Her voice is heaven and my cock is immediately hard. Why can't I control myself? I don't even know her, yet I feel like I know all I need to know. I never met the woman, yet she has dictated the way I live my life. I am so screwed.

While talking with Alice and Bella, I took it upon myself to add Bella as a contact. I intend on talking to her more often.

I whimper as Alice disconnects our call and I immediately click on Bella's name in my contact list. I skip the video option, for now, and wait impatiently until she answers my call.

"Hello?"

Bella's voice cries out to me over the computer and I feel my cock twitch in anticipation. If Alice was correct with her 'outing of Bella', then this could be interesting. She certainly is attractive, and her sense of humor is amazing. I can't wait to get to know her more, not just what Alice chooses to tell me.

"Bella, I hope you don't mind, but I am thinking since we are already here and Alice left us, that we could get to know one another better."

"No, Edward, it's totally fine. I have the next few hours available anyway."

Bella and I talk for what seems like hours, and it probably is. She is passionate about art and hopes to own her own art gallery someday. She says she isn't much of an artist, but it isn't a requirement to be an artist to appreciate art. It made a lot of sense to me.

I tell her about what I have been up to since being abroad in England. I have been pushing myself to finish my degree early and haven't been home in the last four years. I am about to graduate with honors from Oxford. I worked my ass off to get my Master's Degree an entire year early. I tell her about wanting to become a doctor and my choice to focus on pediatrics.

Something tells me that Bella will be more than just friends, but I continue to ignore that part of my brain and focus on getting to know her.

We end the call as it is now the middle of the night for me. We are five hours apart and I know it is getting late for her as well. We promise to talk again and I fall asleep with Bella consuming my thoughts.

BPOV

I can't believe I just spent four hours talking to Edward, the man who I have been secretly crushing on for so long. It is late, but Alice is still up and logged on, so I call her for a quick talk. I quickly share what happened with Edward and she can tell I am excited. Thankfully she doesn't say much and I wish her luck for her brunch date with Jasper in the morning.

We hang up and I sign out of Skype. I head to my cold, lonely bed full of a renewed excitement and wonderment. I knew he would be magnificent.

A couple weeks pass, and barely a day goes by that Edward and I don't talk. Things are starting to get up close and personal. Our discussions have become more intimate and meaningful. I almost told him last night that I loved him. Luckily, I talked myself down from making that particular confession.

We scheduled a call tonight and we both cleared our schedules. I cannot wait until we talk. I spend the afternoon cleaning my dorm room, paying special attention to the area nearby my desk.

I log into Skype a couple hours early, just in case. Sitting at my computer sorting and organizing my email, I hear my favorite sound in the world since meeting Edward—the chimes of an incoming Skype call.

I eagerly answer the call and don't care if he can hear the excitement in my voice.

"Hey, baby!" I exclaim.

"How is my lovely lady this evening?"

Shit, it turns me on when he talks to me like that. If he only knew what he did to all of me, it even embarrasses me to think about it.

I giggle before responding, "I am good, just glad to finally be able to talk to you. How was your day?"

"It was fine, but it's better now that I can hear your voice."

I giggle again, and he seems amused.

"Bella, do you have any idea what you do to me? Sometimes talking to you is sheer agony."

Oh. My. God. He is not saying that to me. There is no way I can tell him I feel the same way, but apparently I have no brain-to-mouth filter tonight.

"Oh, Edward, I think I have a pretty good idea because it's the same for me."

"Damn, Bella, don't talk to me like that. I don't know if I can stand anymore of your sweet torture."

I hear strange sounds coming from him, and it scares and excites me at the same time to think about what he is doing.

"Edward, are you…touching yourself?"

"Shit, Bella! Oh God, I am. Will you…touch yourself too?"

I cannot believe I am about to do this. I have dreamed about it for two weeks—well not the cyber part, but rather the actual event. This will just have to do because I am wound up and Edward is just…UNGH, I can't even think of the right word.

Instead of focusing on that, I yank my pants down and begin rubbing myself. I surprise myself by how wet I already am—and the fact that I am about to tell him that, actually makes me wetter.

"Edward, please…talk to me; I am so wet."

"Holy crap, Bella, I wish I was there, I would lap up all your juices. I bet you taste sinfully amazing. Can you feel me? Can you feel my tongue swiping across your clit? I bet it's hard; is it hard, Bella? Tell me."

"Fuck, Edward. It is hard, all for you, baby."

"I will fuck you, Bella, but in due time. You sound so sexy; let me hear more of you. Please, I need more."

I am now furiously rubbing myself while juices continue to pour out. I use them to help my fingers glide over my hard clit. I can only hear quiet moans from his end, but it is just enough to spur me on. His commands urge me on even more. I release my own set of moans and gasps, no longer able to contain myself—my normal bashfulness completely forgotten.

"Bella, sweet Jesus, you sound so fucking good. I wish I was there so I could sink myself into you. Please, keep going, baby. I need you so fucking much."

"Edward, ohmygodiamgonnacome. Unghhhhh. OH. MY. GOD! EDWAAAAAARD!"

"Oh, Bella…baby…fuck!"

I hear him breathing heavy and I need to hear more.

"Edward, please let me hear more of you."

"Bella, please, baby I need to fuck you."

"Yes, oh yes, Edward. Are you stroking yourself for me?"

"Of course, Bella. You feel so good. Can you feel me, thrusting in and out of your pussy? God, baby!"

I can actually hear him rubbing himself. I wonder if it is as large as it sounds. I find my sparkly pink dildo and begin pumping in and out of myself in time with the sounds he is making. His breaths are shallow and quick and I feel like I am going to come again.

"Edward…Oh…FUCK!"

"Bella, what are you doing, why can I hear the sounds of your pussy? Shit, it sounds so fucking wet. Are you wet for me, Bella?"

"Unghhh, Edward. You feel amazing, thrusting inside of me. I want so much more, please don't ever stop."

I can barely speak through my ragged breathing. I am suddenly aware of how much more erotic this could be if we were using the video chat option. I move from the desk to my bed and lean forward briefly and turn on the video.

"Edward, turn on your video, let me see you. I want to see your hand grasping your hard cock; I want to see it sliding up and down. I want to see the pre-cum when you are getting close. Please."

"Now why didn't I think of that? You are so smart, baby."

Edward's face pops onto my screen and everything blurs as he moves himself and his laptop to his bed. I can tell it's on his night stand and he positions his gloriously naked and toned body in front of the camera. He focuses the camera on his groin area and I stop my own ministrations as I see how large and hard he really is.

The man is a sight to behold. It is gorgeous and perfect. He is utterly beautiful; I just stare at him, watching him stroke himself with his long, slender fingers. _Oh the things those hands could do to my own body._ I moan at the thought and he suddenly stops his movements.

"Bella, I can't see you, baby, and I can't hear you anymore. Please, let me see you. I need to see you, honey. Show me your breasts first; I want to see if they are what I have been imagining."

"Shit…sorry, Edward."

I quickly adjust my camera angle along with my body position. For now, I just let him see my boobs and try not to blush at where this has gone.

I hear him gasp; the sounds of him caressing his pretty cock are driving me insane with lust.

"Beautiful, I knew they would be. Touch them, pretend it's me, let me see your nipples harden under my touch."

His voice is so commanding that I can't help but do what he tells me to do. I crave his dominance. I massage my breast, imagining it is his hands rather than mine. _Oh my god, those hands._ I roll my nipple between my forefinger and thumb and feel it pebble under my touch.

"Yes, Bella, that's it! Fuck, baby…you are so fucking hot. Now let me see the rest of you, let me see you touching yourself."

Grunting, I do what he says. I adjust the camera again until it is on my mid-section. I pick up 'sparkles' and consider changing his name to Edward. I shove it into my still throbbing and wet pussy and hear him hiss as I begin pumping in and out again.

"Christ, Bella. Have you been using that the whole time?"

His shock and awe send me into another cataclysmic orgasm. I scream as I shutter with my release.

"Yes, oh YES! Edward, I'm coming!"

"Fuck! Baby, wait for me, please, I want to come with you. Can you do it again? Feel me sliding in and out of your beautiful pussy. Oh, God, baby, I am so close. I am pounding your pussy so fucking hard. Feel it, enjoy it. Fuuuck!"

Just seeing him stroke himself into oblivion brings me to the edge again. I feel the familiar energy building in my abdomen. Thinking about us watching each other, listening to our sounds is too much.

"Edward, now, please, come with me. Oh, GOD, please! I'm coming Edward, I'm coming."

"Fuck, Bella, I'm coming. Let me see you, I want to see your pussy tighten around my cock."

I watch him come undone as my own cataclysmic orgasm sweeps through my sweat-covered body.

"Yes, Bella, oh God, YES! Bella, I love you."

"Edward, fuuuuuck! Damn, shit, fuck, God almighty!"

We both shout through our orgasms simultaneously. I watch him spurt his milky liquid onto his muscular abdomen. _How did I miss that pack of abs?_

We both lie on our beds, trying to catch our breath and staring at each other. I am so glad we used the video. He really is a beautiful man—so much better than the faded photo I keep on my desk. _Wait a second, what did he just say?_

"Edward?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"What did you just say?" I don't know if I want to know; I don't know if that is a good or bad thing. Of course this is what I have wanted, but could it work? Geez, Bella, get a hold of yourself, you may have misheard him.

"Ummm…Err… Uhhhh…I said…I love you."

Wow, he did say it. Don't men only say that before 'sex' to get what they want? If he says it after, does it mean something else? I know I love him, but I don't know if I can believe what he said. What if he is trying to pull the wool over my eyes? Why would he do that, after he got what he wanted—what we both wanted. _Shut the fuck up, Bella, stop over analyzing it and just accept it_. I was suddenly pulled from my inner monologue with Edward's panicked voice.

"B…Bella? Are you alright? I am so sorry, I shouldn't have said it. Please forget it. I'm sorry, baby."

"Edward, why shouldn't you have said it, did you not mean it?"

"Of course I meant it, Bella. I fell in love with you before we ever talked. Talking to you these last couple weeks have just solidified my feelings. I know it seems too soon, but I can't deny what I feel for you any longer. But I understand if you don't feel the same way, we haven't really even met…"

"Edward, shut up. It is soon, but I feel the same way—I really do. I understand your fear, but this is how it is. I don't think it can be helped. But Edward, that was…amazing."

"Say it, Bella. Tell me how you feel. I need to hear it; say it, out loud."

"I love you, Edward. I have loved you for years. I love you!" The feelings that rush through my body as I finally tell him how I feel brought a huge smile to my face and tears to my eyes.

"Oh, Bella, I do love you, baby."

"I know. What happens now though?

"We keep talking as we have been, maybe a little more of what happened tonight?" He waggles his eyebrows and I can't help but giggle. "Your laughter is one of the things I love best about you. Don't ever stop laughing. Wipe those tears away—I don't want to ever see you cry, and I will do anything I can to avoid being the source of those tears."

We talked for a while longer. It was wonderful, but as my yawning began, Edward insisted we say goodnight. We repeated our declaration of love over and over again until it was time to go. I didn't want to say goodbye, but it was late and I was exhausted.

We spend the next few months much in the same way. Our distance actually increased our desire for one another—and not just in a physical way. Summer is approaching, and we both made plans to travel home. We both missed our families immensely, but we also craved each other's presence.

June came and we spent the entire summer together in Forks. Our days were spent talking and hanging out. Sometimes alone, sometimes with our families, but every night was spent alone making love and holding each other while we slept.

* * *

**Please Author alert and come back to vote! oh and drop this author a review (they love them)!**


End file.
